ERRORES
by almagrista
Summary: no importa cuanto luches por no mirar atras, tus errores siempre te seguran, y con ello sus consecuencias, que se ocultara tras el pasado de chase? dramacomedia


-miau...-

Un gatito color negro corre suavemente en la calle, sus ágiles patas se dirigen sin hacer ruido s hacia una casa, cuando el felino llega a la entrada, se sienta y se lame un poco su pata, luego, alza sus ojos felinos para mostrar una mirada quejumbrosa al cielo que llueve, su atención vuelve hacia la puerta de madera y maúlla suavemente, adentro de la casa, el maulló es casi ahogado por la lluvia pero una mujer logra escucharlo y le abre la puerta. Mientras ve divertida al pequeño ser peludo levantarse y caminar totalmente mojado hacia un rinconcito cálido de la casa.

**-graaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!-**

. Era un rugido. Uno victorioso, que erizo el pelo del gato y preocupo tremendamente a la joven, mientras instintivamente abrasa protectoramente a la criatura que permanecía en su vientre y se alimentaba de su cuerpo, serró la puerta y pego su cara a la ventana, cosa que resulto inútil, las gotas de lluvia impedían ver mas ala que unos pocos metros de oscuridad. Mientras las gotas hacían su labor de tapar la ventana, el corazón de la mujer palpitaba preguntándose si el origen del rugido era el que pasaba por su cabeza. Negó con la cabeza tratando de dispersar todos esos

pensamientos y se sentó en una mecedora mientras arrullaba al pequeño bulto de su panza

-mañana se lo digo, lo juro...-murmura tiernamente la mujer a su vientre, asegurándole anunciarle su existencia a su padre, luego, dio un largo suspiro-_Chase...-_

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

un hombre, dormido en su cama, se retorcía en sus sueños, sudando frió, se levanto de golpe y se quedo helado sin moverse, ignorando su cabellera que le incomodaba la cara reflexionando se sentó en la cama y se puso a reflexionar

-_a pasado tiempo_-murmuro de una forma casi inaudible,-ya debe tener en su edad unos 14 años...-miro hacia el cielo, que empezaba a despertarse preguntándose por cierta persona en especial, y si estaría haciendo lo mismo.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Un gato negro, ya algo viejo es cargado suavemente por su actual dueña, fija la vista en ella, que, con cara somnolienta y unos ojos grandes y de color violeta apagado miraban a su madre revolver nerviosamente sus cajones de ropa y poner su contenido en una enorme maleta de viaje.

-mama, que demonios estas haciendo?

-hija, veo que te desperté...

-mama...

-...

-mama...

-si hija?

-me podrías explicar de nuevo.. porque demonios estas haciendo una maleta con mis cosas a las 9 de la noche?-murmura suavemente, un poco confundida por la luz que le segaba bruscamente y acomoda suavemente al gato en su pecho.

-hija, creo que ya te explique...

-mama, yo duermo a esta hora, no entendí absolutamente nada, además no fuiste muy explicativa que digamos...

-hija...

-que pasa? Te ves muy nerviosa...

-hija, he recibido una carta...

-carta ?no querrás decir mail?

-no, veras, un viejo .. amigo mío quiere conocerte...

-y el porque no viene..tengo sueño...

-esta algo lejos, y no podemos esperar, iremos a la pista tan pronto como terminemos la maleta... así que ayúdame...

-mamá, que es esto? Tu nunca planificas nada de un dia para otro, además, porque no me decías antes que nos íbamos a no se donde?

-hija.. tu tienes que ir sola...

-estas bromeando...

-eso desearía...

la chica no dijo nada, pero sostuvo un poco mas fuerte al gato pava evitar que escape de sus brazos, pues en ese instante sentía que era el gato la que la sostenía, y no al revez. Su mente se quedo helada, ¿su madre no bromeaba? ¿irse sola? ¿En avión? ¿hasta china? Tenia que estar bromeando, si definitivamente. Retrocedió unos pasos, por ello, la oscuridad que la envolvía la chica, con ropa de casa, alta y piel blanca, con pelo negro y algunos mechones rojos, todo enmarañado y un cerquillo de pelo totalmente negro y liso, dejo su expresión de sorprendida para que su madre la mire, como era posible? Como su madre, le organizaba un "viajecito" , porque definitivamente, este viaje estaba programado, (su madre era así) y hacia no se donde, sin decirle nada, a ver a un amigo suyo que ella ni conocía?.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

-Jóvenes guerreros- proclama teatralmente el maestro Fung, por lo que los cuatro

dragones se agrupan al frente de el- tengo una importante noticia que contarles, alguien mas se unirá en su entrenamiento-

-o genial! Un nuevo aprendiz! -proclama Omi, con su usual emoción

- espero que todos la reciban con agrado- dijo el maestro- viene desde muy lejos.

-no importa que no nos queden cuartos, no pienso compartir el mío, soy el líder - gruñe Raymundo

-si alguien va a compartir el cuarto será Kimiko. Raimundo,-contrarresto el maestro Fung-

-adema, dijo LA, eso significa que será una chica - respondió tranquilamente Cley.

Dojo ha ido ahora mismo a recogerla. Veras, necesito que sean realmente pacientes con ella, por lo que se, le será difícil empezar el entrenamiento- dijo el maestro preocupado.

- SIIIIIIII! Aprender algo de una VERDADERA chica – dijo Omi ignorando la mortal expresión de Kimiko

-entonces porque va a entrenar con nosotros si no le sienta bien el entrenamiento? –gruñe irritada Kimiko, la cual ya le empezaba a caer mal la nueva aprendiz, más lo que había dicho Omi, y no le daba mucha gracia compartir su habitación con alguien extraño, y de una forma tan repentina-los aprendices no deberían ser precisamente lo contrario?-

-la verdad es una historia graciosa...-

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

un viejo taxi esquiva hábilmente un gran agujero de la pista, con un movimiento brusco que además de crear un chirrido bastante irritable, despertó a la chica que lanzo un gruñido. Odiaba quedarse despierta de noche, estaba segura que en el avión (pues suponía que viajaría en uno) no dormiría bien, contando de que este seria su primer vuelo, estaría emocionada si no fuera por la rapidez del asunto, se acomodo un poco mas en el asiento trasero del desgastado y gris taxi, mientras quitaba los grandes audífonos que tenia en las orejas para escuchar lo que pasaba en su alrededor. Diviso vagamente a su madre, en el asiento delantero junto al, conductor, daba instrucciones que confundían al señor bajito y con barba que tenia de conductor en aquella ocasión , pues indicada que la dejara allí mismo, e medio de la nada. Y así lo hizo, con un poco de dificultad debido a las maletas, salieron del taxi y caminaron adentrándose en el desierto, a unos pasos la chica pudo divisar una difusa luz, que mientras mas caminaban se hacia mas grande y brillante, su madre acelero el paso y ella la siguió a regañadientes, se subió los audífonos y dejo que su mama la jalara a donde sea que la quisiera llevar.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

-tiene que estar bromeando-

-Kimiko, suena extrañó pero debemos darle una oportunidad...-musito suavemente el maestro Fung-esa chica o tiene ni idea de nada de esto, solo debemos asegurarnos de que se instruya bien y no se acerque al lado Hey Lin...-

-maestro, lo que yo entiendo es que esta chica no tiene amplitudes para ser una aprendiz, mucho menos para un dragón, y aunque no conozca a su padre de seguro debe tener algo de malvada! No quiero compartir mi cuarto con un moustro...-

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

yo pensé que todas las chicas eran mounstros – dijo Omi, que no se dio cuenta que Kimiko se limito a ignorarlo.

- y yo pensé que pensabas antes de hablar- pensó Raymundo, observando la expresión de Kimiko

-Kimiko, es exactamente lo que deseamos evitar, siendo su hija, debe tener ciertos genes, tanto de talento para pelear como para la maldad, y si no la instruimos su padre podría encontrarla...-

-vamos kimiko, que tanto daño puede hacer una chica de 14 años sin instrucción alguna en este emplo?-pregunta tranquilamente Clay

-lo que yo me pregunto..-murmura Raymundo-es como reaccionaria esta chica, si de repente, su madre la sube a un dragón volador para que se vaya sola...-

-...bueno, se podría considerar como una prueba...-

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

la luz era bastante luminosa, y si podía calcular bien, se encontraban cerca de ella, seguían caminando, y por el viento, flojera y sueño su cuerpo habia decidido estar medio dormido caminando de una forma uniforme y torpe mientras dejaba que la jalaran, sin quererlo, se durmió, de tal forma que no vio al dragón de color esmeralda que sostenía la lámpara que havia estado siguiendo todo el tiempo...

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

unas cuantas horas después un dragón enorme volaba sobre el mar pacifico a velocidad de un jet, sosteniendo entre una de sus manos a la joven que dormía y a sus maletas, y en otra a la lámpara gigante, concentrado en su instinto para localizar el templo y en prepararse para el alboroto de la niña que parecía estar despertando, lanzo un suspiro sintiendo que iba a ser un vuelo, muy pero muy largo.

Empezó a sentirse consiente de que estaba durmiendo, lanzo un suspiro y busco sin abrir los ojos una colcha para taparse ante el increíble e inhumano viento, no razono que hacia hay ni nada por el estilo, pero cuando toco algo similar a una piedra escamosa, se apretujo con fuerza y abrió los ojos, cuando por desgracia estos se encontraron con un reptil enorme, no pudo contenerse y grito con todas sus fuerza casi matando del susto al pobre dragón, que tendía que soportarla la media hora que quedaba de viaje

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

-bueno, Dojo se acerca...-

-sigo pensando que estará asustadísima...-

-concuerdo con Ray, estará mas asustada que un pavo en navidad-

-bueno tendrá que acostumbrarse-

los cinco vieron al dragón acercarse suavemente entre la nubes, hasta alcanzar un tamaño descomunal y aterrizar en el piso, soltó aterrado a la chica que increíblemente todavía tenia pulmón para gritar y luego con sumo cuidad el equipaje y la lámpara, para casi inmediatamente regresar a su tamaño habitual y esconderse detrás de los pies del maestro Fung.

El grito y expresión de la chica basto para confundir a los dragones, Raymundo por su parte, pensó que era un poco exagerada, Cley, se dijo asi mismo que esa chica, por extraña que fuera, no parecía malvada en todo caso, aunque un poco rara, y Kimiko, sintió que se iba todo el aire de indignación hasta arquear la ceja todo lo que su rostro le permitía, porque la pensar en Chase Yang, imagino a alguien un poco mas fría y creída, los tres concluyeron que la chica no habia sido informada de nada, todas sus conclusiones eran demasiado diferentes con la de Omi, que sin darse cuenta que la chica estaba al borde de la histeria, se acerco gentilmente hacia ella.

-yo soy Omi y...-

la chica se volteo a verlo aterrorizada, luego solo puede proclamar algo que entablaría una "especial" relación entre ella y el joven monje

-un un... UN QUESO ME ESTA HABLANDO!-

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

demet grasias a dios al corrector de word o-o

puess... el primer fick que ago en largo tiempo y el primero de duelo xiaolin...me salio mas serio de lo que esperaba o-o soy muy mala con esto de escribir, es frustante.yo esperaba algo mas grasioso para el primer capitulo...

Y pues la chica es, algo asi como yo, o como reacionaria ante esa situación XD boy a parecer algo mala, pero como reaccionarían si estas medio dormida, traumada con un dragon gigante (el cual adoro, pero quiero maltratar a mis personajes favoritos) y luego teniendo un inesperado encuentro con un queso? O-o? Y les juro, boy a ser, muy pero muy diferente que los otros dragones, n-n no me caen mal, pero pondre suficientes situaciones para que las primeras (ysegundas, terceras,ect) impresiones de cada uno sean muy malas XD dejen review pls

Ps: si el fick tiene éxito prometo hacer dibujos :D!


End file.
